


There are no Ragnaroks Here

by ayonoi



Category: Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Old!Gods, OldKing!Loki, OldKing!Thor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-26
Updated: 2013-09-26
Packaged: 2017-12-27 16:17:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/981011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayonoi/pseuds/ayonoi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Last goodbyes between two gods. The beginning is the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There are no Ragnaroks Here

**Author's Note:**

> Written to accompany my commission from Snufffie: http://snufffie.tumblr.com/post/58434060386/commission-for-the-lovely-ayonoi
> 
> She definitely captures that moment when time stands still and the only thing you see is the person you love.

Loki never thought it would come to this. After a millenia at war and at each other’s throats, that they would spend the rest of their lives together like this was a gift, a miracle. It has not been easy, not at all but as he holds Thor’s hand as he is dying, he thinks it was all worth it. 

Thor smiles as Loki holds his hand, so glad that the last face he will see as he passes is his most beloved, his brother, his king. He reaches to caress Loki’s face and the lines that time has left. He is still beautiful, he will always be to Thor. Blood or age will never erase that fierce beauty. He is tired though, he can see it in his eyes. There is guilt, love, sadness, the unspoken question of “why are you leaving me behind? you always leave me..” Thor’s hold on Loki’s hand tightens and Loki’s lips are warm against his knuckles.

He looks beyond the window, the Realm Eternal is bright and golden. It doesn’t matter if he is dying, they are at peace finally, after all the bloodshed and the madness. His son will be king, Loki will guide him, there is no better outcome. Turning his head is hard but he does it anyway. He knows what he wants to see last.

Loki knows Thor is gone because the blue in his eyes is glazed and the hand in his own has gone lax. He should be crying, shouldn’t he? He thinks he is, his face is wet. The weight of the knives hidden in his vambraces is heavy, how easily it would be to slide them along the veins, empty himself next to Thor . But he won’t. He raises from the chaise and kisses Thor one last time before he calls Huggin and Munnin to him. The long boat must be prepared, Thor King’s must be more grand than Odin’s, Loki will make sure of that. Thor King is dead and Modi King reigns. 

_500 years later_

Modi’s hair is red and soft, so unlike his sire’s. Loki knows his son should not have his head on his chest but he is sentimental, just like Thor and he can’t help to run his fingers through his hair, like so.

Finally, finally, he won’t be alone. He doesn’t care for anything else but to reach that place, to reach that person. He hopes, bitterly, oh so bitterly, that they can see each other again.

"Father?" Modi does not hear his father’s heartbeat anymore. He raises his head but he knows his father is gone.There is a serene smile on his face, the one he reserved for Thor when he was not looking. 

_Hello Loki._

_Hello Thor._


End file.
